Episode 812 - 5 Chefs Compete
The twelfth episode of Season 8 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on FOX, on November 24, 2010. On that episode, the chefs served their dishes in food trucks, a terrible dinner service forced Ramsay out of his own kitchen for the second time ever, and an early front runner was eliminated. Intro While going back to the dorms, Gail was not happy that Sabrina threw her under the bus during her plea, and knew that she had to show Ramsay what she had left. Trev told Gail that the two of them were in Ramsay’s sights, and that there was no more room for error, while Gail was not happy that Ramsay was disappointed in her poor performance. Meanwhile, Jillian told Nona and Russell that Gail fucked her over, that unless she would get her shit together, she could be the next one eliminated, and felt that the pressure was getting to her. Russell added that it might be too late for Gail to shine, while believing that Trev might be going home due to his position as a bartender. After, Jillian revealed that she thought herself, Russell, and Nona might be the final three at the end. Individual challenge The next day, the final five went outside to the front, where Ramsay explained that at the LA Market, there was a different crowd of diners around lunchtime, such as lawyers and agents, that were in and out. Then, Ramsay explained that for the next challenge, each of them would be making their own lunches for those clients at the LA Market, before sending them off in the SUVs. When the chefs arrived at LA Market, Ramsay revealed that instead of cooking inside the actual kitchen, they would cook in food trucks, which excited Nona, though concerned Trev as it meant cooking in a small box. For the 80 Portions Food Truck Challenge, Ramsay explained that each food truck had everything they needed to make their lunches, and he has spread the word that they would be cooking lunch. The chefs had one hour to make 80 portions of their own lunch. Nona decided to make a chicken salad and bacon sandwich on a croissant with sweet potato chips, though struggled to understand what her equipment was. Jillian made herbed chicken with mixed vegetables, Trev made penne pasta with grilled Italian sausage and tomato sauce, Russell made a grilled octopus and saffron aioli salad, and Gail made a grilled skirt steak salad with mangoes and candied pecans, while expressing determination to win the challenge after her poor performance in the previous service. Eventually, everybody got their dishes cooked in time. After, the Los Angeles professionals came, and the chefs served their lunches. Trev flirted with his female customers, while Nona used her southern hospitality on her customers. Some of the customers were not impressed with Russell’s dish, and a few criticized the presentation. With all the portions served, the professionals ate their lunches, and ranked the dishes from best to worst. Later, Ramsay revealed that 61% called Russell’s dish the worst, though he rudely said that if the guests wanted to eat spaghetti and meatballs, they could go on with that. Then, Ramsay revealed that Gail won the challenge with 41% considering her dish as the best, while Nona was the second best with only 2% behind Gail, which annoyed Trev as he lost to sweet potato chips and a salad. Reward Gail was rewarded with a makeover from José Eber's studio in Beverly Hills, and a trip back to Hollywood for a new style look by Steve "Cojo" Cojocaru. At Eber’s studio, she got a haircut, makeover, and manicure, and loved her new look. Later, she went to Hollywood Vine and met Cojo, who helped her get a new wardrobe. Punishment The remaining chefs were punished by cleaning up the front entrance of Hell’s Kitchen ahead of the next service, though Nona said that she was fed up with cleaning the restaurant. Back in the dorms, Trev exploded that he was not being appreciated, and claimed that he would have won the challenge if he was in Chicago. However, the fact that Russell was in dead last was a comforting thought for Trev. During the punishment, James gave the chefs custodian jackets to wear, and instructions on what to do. As they were cleaning up, Jillian and Russell had a little argument over his decision about serving octopus, though Russell called Jillian as creative as a cardboard box, and said that he at least represented himself. Later, James revealed that Ramsay wanted them to clean the food trucks as well. While cleaning up the trucks, Trev ignored Nona’s request for water, much to the other’s annoyance. Before service When Gail came back from her reward, she shocked everybody with her new appearance, though she had to politely tell Trev to stop staring at her. However, Russell was not impressed by her new look, and Jillian said that it did not ignore that she sucked, and would be the next eliminated. The next day, the chefs came down to the kitchen, and began their prep. However, Jillian and Russell refused to help Gail as it was every man for themselves. Gail knew that she has not been on top of her game lately, and had to do well or else she would be going home. When the chefs were lined up, Ramsay urged them to give him a great service. Then, he assigned Nona and Russell to the appetizer station, Jillian to the fish station, Gail to the garnish station, and Trev to the meat station. After, Jillian revealed that she never made scallops before, but rejected Nona’s offer for a demonstration as she figured they would be easy to do. Then, Ramsay asked James to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Steve "Cojo" Cojocaru and Paris Hilton were in attendance. Russell communicated with Jillian on appetizers, but her scallops were overcooked, and she was forced to start over. In the dining room, twelve marines arrived and sat down. Russell decided to help Jillian, but they struggled with getting scallops, and Nona was forced to start over on her lobster spaghetti. When they finally sent their appetizers to the pass, Jillian’s scallops were accepted, while Nona’s pasta was raw, which Ramsay called bullshit, and he reminded them that they were still on their first table. Despite that, Nona and Jillian rebounded, and finally got their first table out. 45 minutes into service, a steady stream of appetizers were being sent out. Moving on to entrées, Ramsay reminded Trev to drive them. However, Jillian did not have her halibut seared as Russell reluctantly came to help her again. Because of Russell’s help, the first set of entrées were leaving the kitchen. Trev and Jillian asked Gail for garnish times, but she did not answer as she did not have them ready, and a frustrated Ramsay warned the chefs that he was about to walk out, while everybody else was frustrated with Gail’s lack of communication. Then, Trev sent a raw ribeye, and Gail sent cold fries, which Ramsay considered the final straw, as he and Sous Chef Scott left the kitchen, much to Nona’s dismay, who declared that they were all fucked. Without any head chef or sous chef in the kitchen, Nona and Russell took the lead for the final five, and Russell rejected Trev’s overcooked beef. Despite that, Nona’s appetizers were making it to the dining room. However, Trev’s second attempt was gray due to flash grilling them, and an annoyed Nona thought about kicking Trev out of the kitchen. Later, Ramsay came back to the kitchen, and told the chefs that they had to fight back like the marines in the dining room, before relocating Trev to the appetizer station, Russell to the meat station, Gail to the fish station, and Jillian to the garnish station. But, Ramsay gave a warning that if anybody else would make a mistake, they would be kicked out of the kitchen. Russell found three dead beef from Trev’s previous attempts, and felt that Trev could not even cook toast. More than two hours into service, Ramsay’s relocation paid off as entrées were leaving the kitchen. Their next table was for the marines, but when Gail sent raw salmon, Ramsay kicked her out, and she was disappointed by the fact that she could not bounce back. Then, Jillian brought a raw egg dish, and Ramsay kicked her out as well, while calling her rude. Despite that, Nona, Trev, and Russell managed to complete dinner service. Post-mortem When the chefs were lined up, Ramsay called that service the most frustrating time he ever had, and felt really let down, while accusing them of not even caring. Then, Ramsay singled Jillian for struggling on scallops, and said that she had better services weeks ago, while adding that she may not belong here anymore. After, Ramsay told Gail that she should be a short order cook as she could not cook more than one table at a time, and suggested she open a restaurant in her living room, before reminding Trev of the raw ribeye, and how it drove him out of his own restaurant. Then, Ramsay asked the chefs to nominate two people for elimination. Back in the dorms, everybody nominated Gail for not communicating with them, and she tearfully nominated herself. For the second nominee, Russell and Nona nominated Trev for his poor performance on the meat station, but he responded that Jillian should be up for the scallop incident. Then, Russell said that he would send all three of the problematic chefs home, so they could start the finals already. Elimination Nona announced that Gail was the first nominee, Trev was the second, and even told Ramsay about the flash grill incident when he was not around. A shocked Ramsay asked Trev if that was true, but Trev answered it was not. Then, Ramsay railed on Jillian for sending a raw egg, but she responded that she fought back every time, before Ramsay called Gail and Trev down. After listening to their pleas, Ramsay eliminated Gail for her declining performances in the past three services, and expressed disappointment that she did not go further than he hoped for. Gail received a retrospective montage of her run during her exit interview. Ramsay's comment: "Gail's performance in Hell's Kitchen was up and down, up and down, and up and down. Roller coasters are great for amusement parks, not kitchens." Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes